Jordan
Jordan is a team that is currently competing in the Formula One career. Competition history 1991-1999 1991 The team signed Jimmy Laad and Manolis Sigoulakis for their debut season. The former finished in the points quite regularly, while the latter scored the team's first podium at the German Grand Prix. They finished the season in a strong 6th in the Constructors' Championship with 17 points. 1992 Jimmy Laad left the team, and Milos Ancevski was signed to replace him for the 1992 season. Sigoulakis scored back-to-back wins at France and Great Britain, while Ancevski too finished in the points a few times, also achieving the teams first pole position in Estoril. They made a massive improvement that year, which they would finish 4th in the final standings of the Constructors' Championship with 43 points. 1993 In 1993, the team signed Joel Rautavaara, replacing Manolis Sigoulakis who left the team to find a top team contender. However, the team was not able to improve from their predecessor. Both the drivers retired from the first race of the season at South Africa caused by crashing out, but Rautavaara finished only a 7th place in the next race at Brazil. At the European Grand Prix, Rautavaara suffered an engine blowout meanwhile Ancevski retired later with a puncture. Rautavaara had another engine blowout at Imola meanwhile Ancevski retired with only 3 laps to go. In Spain Ancevski suffered an engine blowout, mainly due to Jordan's unreliability. The team suffered three engine blowouts from Donington, Imola and Catalunya, and two suspension problems from Portugal and Australia. Ancevski only managed to finish in 5th at the Italian Grand Prix, and the team finished last in the standings with 2 points. 1994 In 1994, the team reacted by replacing both drivers with both Sauber drivers Florin Diaconescu and William Néron. However Diaconescu decided to end his career after the fifth round, and rookie Pablo Diehl took the seat. Néron showed some great performances this year, finishing 3rd in the standings, and helping Jordan to claim 5th with 43 points in the championship. 1995 Rookie Pablo Diehl went seeking out for a drive at a different team, making Jimmy Laad returning to the team. However the Jordan 195 was not very competitive than its predecessor, and the team only managed 5 out of 32 points finishes in the 1995 season. They finished 8th with 21 points in the Constructors' Championship. 1996 In 1996, Jordan signed Cristiano Mauri, leaving Jimmy Laad seeking for a drive at another team. However, Jordan did not improve in the first 5 races until Néron finished 5th at Monaco, and Mauri would end up being replaced by Hungarian Márk Lintner, who returned after a 5-year absence. Lintner would score a 4th place at Spain on his return. Jordan would end last in the championship with only 11 points, their lowest ever since 1993. 1997 In 1997, both drivers from the previous year left the team and the team signed Rami Saidy and Dhafin Rizki. However, Rizki had contract problems and he would be replaced by Turkish Omer Said, who returned after an absence. They would finish 9th with 13 points in the championship. 1998 In 1998, Jordan would do another year with a different driver line-up, signing two Australians Aidan Keranen and Josh Noack. However, Noack decided to be absent from the sport and the team got on a new talent from the Netherlands called Tim Engberink. Engberink was in a shot for the 1998 title, but it was all taken by Jack Hunsley from the dominant Williams team. And during the season, Keranen swapped seats with McLaren's Omer Said. The team finished 3rd in the Constructors' Championship with 68 points. 1999 Engberink would end up leaving the team, and the team signed defending champion Jack Hunsley. Hunsley could not defend his title and finished 5th behind Utzer, Saidy, Kederer and Engberink. Omer Said achieved two 5th places and one 6th place and a 2nd place. The team finished 3rd in the Constructors' Championship with 48 points. 2000- 2000 It all came into a surprise for the sport in 2000 as Hunsley and his car was very strong and competitive ahead of everyone. Hunsley and Jordan would be World Drivers' Champions and World Constructors' Champions of 2000, meanwhile Omer Said failed to impress the team with just only one podium finish and three points finishes. 2001 Omer Said decided to leave the team, and the team would sign Tobi Kederer, who left Ferrari due to poor results. The dominance continued for another year. Hunsley was crowned champion before the end of the season with 101 points and Jordan was crowned double-champion with 146 points, their best result ever in history. Complete Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Formula One constructors